Aeternus Latens
by Angeline Anglyen
Summary: El Secreto Eterno, el que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger guardan de por vida. El secreto que los une y cruel e irónicamente en algun momento les separa.


**Advertencia ¡puede contener spoilers del libro 7!**

**Ya saben que Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ¡Que clase de persona sería si no supiera eso! Yo sólo tomo prestado su mundo (y a su Draco).**

* * *

**. AETERNUS LATENS .**

**_"Hay cosas que sí son para siempre, porque aún cuando nuestro mundo pueda poseer una efímera existencia, es otra la dimensión y longevidad de la eternidad"._ **

**I.- Gris contra Miel.**

Ella llega a la estancia a paso sereno, a ritmo pasivo como el aire que se respira, trazando con la mirada el sitio por donde trepar la verja hacia el otro lado.

Sabe que no se puede usar la magia en aquel sitio, no solo por la vasta cantidad de hechizos con que está protegida, sino también por los detectores de su uso, así que se abstiene de mantener la chispilla del lumos que hasta entonces le había ayudado a llegar a su destino. Guarda su varita dentro de su largo abrigo café de gabardina.

Una vez haber saltado camina lentamente bordeando la casa casi por completo. Las ventanas del primer nivel cerradas con trozos de madera clavados desordenadamente, sellando lo que en algún lapsus de tiempo fue un hogar acogedor y cálido.

Le angustia el _saber con certeza_ que alguna vez así lo fue.

–_Herms… No tiene caso._

–_Lo que sabes no tiene caso es el que continúes insistiendo, Harry._

–_¡Pero para qué volver!_

–_Porque sabes que no pierdo la esperanza…_

–_Hermione, hablo en serio…_

–_Y yo también._

Posa con delicadeza una mano en la pared frente a ella.

El silencio inunda sus tímpanos cual tumba y avanza otra vez, dibujando con sus dedos lazos por el muro de concreto. El ruido del pasto seco crujir bajo sus zapatos llega como agujas molestas en el silencio sepulcral, y el aroma a humedad entra de lleno por sus fosas nasales.

Acomoda su bufanda con la mano libre y por su boca escapa vaho por el frío, fiel testimonio del pronto comienzo del invierno. Sube la vista siguiendo el humo que se desvanece y repara en una ventana abierta en el segundo nivel.

Llega a la parte trasera con rapidez, aún cuando quiere ocultar su impaciencia, con las ansias subiéndole como hormiguitas por el cuerpo, sintiendo un par de mariposas revoltosas en el estómago.

Abre la puerta con cautela.

–_No, no hay caso, no es necesario._

–_Ron, por favor…_

–_No te dejaré y punto._

–_Él tiene razón, Herms. Lo único que provocarás será sentirte aún peor._

–_Me sentiré peor sabiendo que está ahí y yo acá haciendo nada, Harry._

–_¡No es que hagas nada¡Haces lo que debes hacer!_

–_¿¡Lo que debo, Ron¿¡Entonces dices que debo dejar que vayan por él!?_

La cocina en la más oscura de las penumbras y la más ennegrecida de las inmundicias. No había porquería ni restos de alimentos. Todo se había mantenido intacto desde su abandono; los muebles cerrados, la mesa y ambas sillas estáticas más allá de su inercia material. Estáticas porque todo ahí había muerto. Ella alguna vez le había dado vida a todos aquellos elementos.

Atraviesa el cuarto observando con detenimiento cada superficie, cada objeto quedo y polvoriento.

La puerta hacia el living le indica también el paso al segundo nivel. Y el cosquilleo aumenta con desfachatez, porque quiere conservarse absorta a las emociones, los sentimientos. Pero cuando los escalones crujen provocando más ondeadas de recuerdos y segundos abandonados con _el viejo del reloj_ a raíz de sus zapatos en un avanzar curioso, se da cuenta que es imposible. Se sonríe. Se apoya en el pasamano y siente la textura incómoda de la mugre pegada a la madera. Continúa subiendo. Esquiva el escalón que más ruido hubiese producido de haber sido pisado –el número ocho, se repite–. Espira una carcajada silenciosa que no deja más que su aliento dulce en el aire.

–_Si ambos siguen ahí parados tendré que aparecerme…_

–_¡Es que no te comprendo, Herms¡Mira todo lo que te hizo, y tú sigues buscándole!_

–_¡Gracias a lo que hizo sigo con vida!_

–_Ron, Hermione, por favor…_

–_¡No voy a dejarte ir!_

–_¡Y yo no dejaré que me detengas!_

Termina la escalera y se detiene a observar cómo el extenso pasillo a su derecha –con tres puertas a cada lado y una al final– se muestra con la gracia de una casa señorial y acogedora, mucho menos frívolo que la cocina y con un par de retratos estáticos algo maltrechos. Por su bien no repara en los ocupantes de aquellos trozos de papel fotográfico.

Un par de pasos más y la primera habitación a su derecha, con la puerta abierta, le invita a un cuarto casi vacío. Las mismas tablas en su ventana. Un estante y un escritorio desahuciados. Retrocede el único paso con el cual había contemplado la alcoba de paredes beige y continúa hacia su destino.

Una puerta más a su izquierda es abierta con un leve empujoncito de su mano. Vacío. La otra puerta a la derecha, igual.

La segunda a su izquierda ya estaba algo abierta. Tal como había supuesto.

–_Herms… Baja esa varita._

–_No, Harry. En serio que no quería llegar a este punto, pero no me dejan opción._

–_¡Estás loca!_

–_¡Sólo trato de luchar por lo que quiero!_

–_Ron, deja ya…_

–_¡No Harry¡Mira como ese bastardo la dejó y ella sigue con la tonta idea de ir a buscarle, después de todo este tiempo!_

–_¡ESE AL QUE LLAMAS _BASTARDO_ ME SALVÓ LA VIDA!_

–_¡Y NOSOTROS HICIMOS LO MISMO POR ÉL Y NUNCA SI QUIERA LO AGRADECIÓ!_

Empuja la madera con la sutileza del respeto al silencio. Se queda inmóvil. Casi por inercia vuelve a sacar su varita del abrigo y la mantiene en alto.

La luz de la luna entra de lleno en la espaciosa alcoba por la ventana en el muro que tiene en frente.

En medio de la habitación de generosas dimensiones se dibuja, serena y triste, una figura sentada con los brazos sosteniendo el torso sobre sus rodillas. Su cabeza no se alza, pero sus mechones se mecen con la brisa tenue que busca jugar con los ocupantes de aquella casa abandonada.

Él ha notado la presencia de la bruja, pero ni se inmuta. Sólo siente su caminar pausado, casi temeroso.Dos zapatos de punta sin tacón, color marrón, aparecen de pronto en su campo visual; el suelo.

–¿Creías que no iba a encontrarte? –se escuchaba su voz dura pero dulce.

Y tal vez fue esa la primera frase pronunciada en años dentro de la habitación del segundo nivel de la casa abandonada. Cada letra era más amarga de lo que habitualmente podría sonar a oídos de cualquiera, y a él le retumban las palabras en la cabeza. No ha entablado conversación en más de lo que alguien podría imaginar.

A su desentendimiento, la mujer de cabellos castaños sueltos alza la vista a un escritorio en la pared a la izquierda. Algunos rayitos de luna le permiten vislumbrar un par de hojas a medio escribir y otras arrugadas en el suelo junto a una pluma manchada en tinta más allá de lo normal para escribir, seguida de un camino de gruesas gotas negras que –como bien ella dedujo– cayeron cuando el escritor no quiso más continuar rasgando su carta. Una carta con destino pero destinada a nunca llegar.

–Era… Un tanto obvio¿sabes? –comenta con parsimonia, relajando la mano con la cual aún sostenía su varita–.

Continúa, acabando con dos pasos y disfrutando del paisaje nocturno de cerros y árboles danzantes al viento que la ventana invitaba a contemplar. Vuelve la vista al hombre sentado. Observa como ha mantenido su ropa limpia; su camisa gris y el pantalón negro casi intactos. La túnica negra colgando del respaldo. La varita abandonada junto a la silla.

Sabe que lleva ahí muchos días.

Está nerviosa, pero es valiente, siempre lo ha sido, y la casa a la cual perteneció buen renombre hace de ello.

Busca un par de ojos grises que no encuentra porque él cierra sus párpados con fuerza, con fuerza amarga y adolorida, los puños presionados y una negación.

–¿Por qué demonios viniste, Granger?

–¿De nuevo con el trato de familia? –pregunta amistosamente, tratando de ocultar el miedo, alzando una vez más la varita, levantando los hombros en un ademán interrogativo–.

–¿Por qué…?–suena con la rudeza que aún conserva–¿A qué?

–Entonces no me queda más…

–Responde.

–Malfoy…

A ambos les duele volver a ese trato.

–Creí que estarías aquí, pensé en venir a ayudarte…

–No pedí tu ayuda–dice entrecerrando sus ojos, recogiendo para luego sostener ahora él también la varita en su mano–.

Sus palabras cortantes se interponían a lo que ella llamaría la forma sutil de comenzar las cosas, de retomar el hilo de una hebra larguísima y comenzar a tejer otra vez. Pero ese ser estaba hecho menos humano, más una roca.

Cuando por fin logra encontrar sus orbes grises, aquel metal brillante y frío con quien había sido cómplice hace tanto tiempo y el cual anhelaba en silencio en una espera que le parecía eterna, cae en la cuenta de cómo el reloj ha corrido, las noches en soledad de aquel Slytherin, las madrugadas frías y dejas de compañía, la escases de alimento, las preocupaciones. Todo dibujado en sus ojos enrojecidos. Cada ínfima línea trazaba el desconsuelo de Draco Malfoy, pero conservaba la compostura. Hasta hora.

A ella se le partió el alma en un número inimaginable de fragmentos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, porque todos sus temores eran evidentes; él estaba arruinado. Y piensa más de dos veces antes de continuar. Trata de centrarse en la madera bajo sus pies, en la luna que los ilumina. Las ansias otra vez.

–¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –y la mano le tiembla–.

Su voz ya no sonaba nada dulce. Al contrario, la melodía digna del enojo y la molestia.

–Aquella mañana… La mañana de invierno en que me di cuenta que algunas cosas tuyas no estaban, que tú no estabas.

La inexpresividad de Malfoy la incitaba a continuar.

–Ni una nota, ni una lechuza, nada. ¡Nada!

Y por una milésima de segundo alcanza a adoptar posición de duelo, cuando él se levanta de sopetón apuntándole con la varita y la silla chirrea arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás.

–_¡Expelliarmus!_

–_¡Protego!_

El hechizo rebota en la protección y va a dar al escritorio haciendo volar los trozos de pergamino por los aires.

Hermione lucía escandalizada por el repentino actuar de Draco, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos apretaba la madera con aún más fuerza, sin tener muy claro si deseaba realmente esa batalla.

–¡No tenía otra opción!–contestaba con sequedad–_¡Desmaius!_

Se inclinó rápidamente protegiendo su cabeza con los brazos, para luego voltearse a ver como el hechizo había chocado con la pared.

–¡¿Que no la tenías?!

Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión. Ella se preparaba para el próximo ataque, recobrando la postura defensiva..

–No…–resonó su respuesta en la habitación–.

Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente.

–¡Te la ofrecí¡Podías quedarte conmigo¡Podías permitirme hacer los movimientos en el Ministerio¡Acabar con todo tan pronto como había comenzado el conflicto!

–_¡Relask…!_

–_¡Impedimenta!_ –alcanzó a conjurar ella–.

Las chispas de colores provenientes de ambas varitas eran un espectáculo en la penumbra del cuarto.

–No quería…–continuó Malfoy, caminando hacia su izquierda, de lado, siguiendo imaginariamente una forma circular, sin bajar su varita–.

–¿_No querías_, dices¡No podías¡Porque eres un cobarde¡Un bastardo cobarde!–gritaba Hermione, siguiéndole el ritmo en dirección a las agujas del reloj–.

Ambos se detienen, quedando cada uno en el sitio que anteriormente el otro ocupaba.

–_¡Everte Statum!_

–_¡Protego!_

A través de las finas hebras de luz plateada, Draco observó cómo los lagrimones comenzaron a abultarse en los ojos miel de Hermione.

No resistía. Los tres años de saberlo vivo y escondido en algún sitio, buscándolo, regresando periódicamente a aquel lugar apartado sólo para ellos, el partícipe de la más grande confabulación mágica, donde la naturaleza, todo lo vivo e inerte les permitían estar juntos, sin diferencias ni desigualdades, sin distinción de sangre o familia, eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy unidos bajo un mismo concepto –y locura–. Cuantos contactos y viajes, cuantas lechuzas y desvelos…

Él volvió a mover sus pies, seguido de una Hermione que borraba de su rostro las lágrimas con el brazo que mantenía en alto. Mientras se movían en silencio con no más ruido que el crujir de la madera a sus pies, acabaron por detenerse en sus lugares iniciales.

–¡Que no entiendes que la ley podía estar de tu lado¡Todo habría seguido como antes si no hubieses huido, escapado como una rata!

–_¡Cruc…!_

–_¡Expelliarmus!_ –la varita del platinado voló lejos–, _¡Relaskio!_ –y por el impacto calló sobre la silla y ambos fueron impulsados hasta la pared.

Asustada, corrió hacia Draco, quien yacía con la cabeza hacia un lado y los brazos inertes colgando hacia los lados. El duelo había acabado, ella había ganado y observaba la figura demacrada y el cabello desordenado de su _enemigo_ a la luz de la luna con las lágrimas aún cayendo como un mar desbordado de tristeza.

Cuando él giró su cabeza hacia ella casi detiene el respirar, ensimismado en la furia de aquellos ojos café destellantes, levemente opacados por la desesperación. No tiene palabras ni varita para defenderse o atacar.

–Granger…

–¡Todo lo que hice por ti¡Todo!–exclama, soltando la varita–.

Bajaba la vista como el cobarde que ella le llamaba.

–Granger…

Había dejado caer sus piernas al suelo y se sujetaba de las rodillas del platinado enterrando las uñas con ira, la que había guardado especialmente para este momento.

–¡Tu madre me buscó¡A _mí_¡No dejaba de llorar preguntando, rogando que te buscara, que te dijera que regresaras de una bendita vez¡Y tú desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar rastro, huyendo!... ¡Cómo el…!

–El cobarde que soy…–la interrumpió, cogiéndola por los hombros con fuerza–.

Hermione se quedó estática; la pilló de improviso. Cerró los ojos, apartando la prisión del platinado al sacudirse con un ademán brusco, haciendo el intento tonto de reprimir las lágrimas. Se muerde el labio inferior.

Oyó el chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el piso. Sí, iba a marcharse. Iba a abandonarla otra vez. ¿Entonces no había servido de nada por fin haberlo encontrado¿Ni las lágrimas ni las discusiones con Harry y Ron¿Los "no me importa lo que digan, iré igual"? Sin querer mirar aún, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Cuando sentía la soledad inundarle las entrañas dentro de la habitación que alguna vez compartieron ambos, todo tomó color y calidez al sentir los brazos de él rodear su cuerpo y acogerla con fuerza, presionarla contra su pecho, acomodar la cabeza sobre la suya.

Instó a quitar sus manos de la cara.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, en que no tenía muy claro si soltarse o responder al abrazo. Draco temía un reproche, y tenía muy claro, sería bien merecido. Pero se disipó toda duda cuando sintió las manos de Hermione aferrarse a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ninguno quería que el otro se fuera…

–Tenía miedo… Sí. Soy un cobarde.

* * *

_Jojo... ¡Saludos!, fanficcolas (que feo suena eso, por Merlín). Tenía esto hace su tiempo ya, pero no me había animado a pulir._

_¿Cómo se vino todo esto a la cabeza? Resulta que cuando terminé el **Libro 7** me quedé con gusto a poco con respecto a la familia **Malfoy**; qué había sucedido con ellos y bla bla. Nos enteramos un tiempo después que les perdonaron todo por haber ayudado a Harry. Pero... ¿eso nada más? De ahí nació todo este Dramione._

_¡Supongo que os queda muy claro que no tomé ni en cuenta el Epílogo! (ni hablar de eso! olviden que existió!), por eso se sucenta el Dramione. Ahora ¿cómo sucedió? Los capítulos en adelante irán relatando la historia de nuestra parejilla, y cómo fue que llegaron a esto._

_¿Por qué **"AETERNUS LATENS"** y **"Gris Contra Miel"**?. Bien. El primero es "Secreto Eterno". Si, lo sé, siempre he sido una terrible perdedora con eso de los nombres, pero es algo que sinceramente no me va, y no tengo más que decir al respecto. La segunda, porque son sus miradas, porque les encanta encontrarse en los ojos del otro, sentir a través de ellos el odio, el rencor, la ternura y el amor. Y porque no hay nada mejor que asesinarse a miradas después de todo lo sucedido, y tanto tiempo sin verse¿no les parece? Además, porque "gris y miel" es muy Dramione :corazones: ._

_Espero les haya gustado este primer cap (tal vez algo confuso, pero paciencia que todo se explicará a su tiempo), si no, supongo que esto queda aquí y hasta otro archivo .doc_

_Un comentario de lo que piensan del fic no vendría mal¿eh? Los tomatazos también son válidos._

_**Angeline.**_


End file.
